what hides in the shadows
by bmwprincess617
Summary: But as soon as she looked somebody grabbed her from behind and put a knife to her throat, “you thought you got away, didn’t you? But you should know that im not as dimwitted as I may lead on to be.” She heard a deep voice from behind her utter.


Gasping for breath she gathered her strength at the best or her ability to get on her feet. A shotgun shell was lunged into her back; with an assassin not but six yards in the wake of her, and approaching fast. Realizing that she would not be able to walk, she quickly crawled between two barrels right behind the doorway of an old, soiled and deserted shed. Barely breathing, she watched the assassin pass the entrance of the shed; thinking that she lost him she started to gaze around the corner to make sure he was on his way so she could get away. But as soon as she looked somebody grabbed her from behind and put a knife to her throat, "you thought you got away, didn't you? But you should know that im not as dim-witted as I may lead on to be." She heard a deep voice from behind her utter. But when she started to answer her throat started to sting, and in a matter of seconds she was dead; beheaded.

"Police have found the body of eighteen year old Erica summers; she was found in a deserted shed on the east side of Lawkins County; she was

Beheaded, no information as to who the killer might be was found, but if anyone has any information we might be able to use contact us."

"Wow that's really close to us, I mean you know it's like what, four counties away of something like that?" Brandi; a short brown headed girl asked. "Uhm no I'm pretty sure that its only two or three counties away, depending on how you look at it" Jessie; a taller, short blonde headed girl told. "Oh thanks so much that

Makes me feel so much better!" Brandi sarcastically muttered "well, would you rather have a truth, or a lie? I'd rather have the truth but hey maybe that's just me" " yea I guess I do too but knowing that somebody just got killed like two counties away and on top of that _didn't _get caught just kind of scares me you know?" "Yea I guess, but don't worry the cops will find them, and I don't think they would come here anyways, I mean its really busy around here; and there are a lot of police so yea." "Yea I guess, well whatever im so bored of just sitting here watching TV. So do you want to go hang out at the mall or something?" "Sure, what could it hurt" Jessie laughed. "So you want to invite Sara?" "Yea sure ill get online im sure she's on. And I guess we can go pick her up, because if not she will have to bring her sister or brother or something"

as soon as Brandi got online an Instant message box popped up.

beauty2redhead: HI! What are you up to?

westernsucks66: god cant you wait five minutes after I get on to im me! Lol j/k but me and Jessie were wandering if you wanted us to come pick you up and we can go to the mall and hang out of something, because we are personally bored out of our minds! Lol

beauty2redhead: sure why not. When do I need to be ready?

westernsucks66: well lets just put it this way, we still have to get ready then we have to get there so about maybe one hour or an hour and a half? Something like that. But if you aren't ready by then we can wait on you a little while.

beauty2redhead: ok that's good ill get Jillian and Michael preoccupied with something and ill sneak out lol and ill leave Jillian for Michael to take care of. So until what, the mall closes?

westernsucks66: you got it, but were going to go ahead and get ready so ill see you in a little while.

beauty2redhead: okay see you then

westernsucks66 has signed off  
beauty2redhead has signed off

"Okay she said she'd be ready in about an hour and a half!" Brandi yelled up the stairs to Jessie so that she could hear "and im going to get into the shower downstairs." "Okay well im getting in the one up here"

"come on get out here or im going to leave you!" Jessie yelled to Sara who was still inside getting ready. Sara quickly came outside and closed the door behind her and turned to her right to see a black mustang saleen sitting in her driveway with Jessie in the drivers seat and brandi sitting in the passenger seat, meaning that she had to sit in the back. Sara got in and put her seatbelt on as they pulled out or the driveway, Brandi turned the radio on and Jessie focused on the silver SUV coming up behind them, at a rapid rate; after getting right on her bumper and beeping the horn a couple times, they pulled adjacent to them. "oh my god what are they doing!" Sara yelled while moving to the other side of the car only to get pushed over faster because of the car swerving off of the street, back onto the street and off again. "I don't know but im going to pull over before they mess up my car! This thing is brand new and if they mess it up they are paying! Brandi rite down the license plate number" Jessie kind of yelled "okay brandi said while taking a receipt and pen out of her purse. " okay lets go ahead and get to the mall then we can make sure nothing is wrong with my car."

After getting out of the car and inspecting it to make sure nothing was wrong – which there isn't- they headed towards the mall.

A couple hours later they sat at a seat in the food court eating Chinese food, when Sara noticed that a guy was staring at them. Finishing up what they wanted of their food they closed and packed up the rest to take home to eat later. But as they were walking out they noticed him walking about 10 feet behind them. So they quickly squeezed through the swarm of people with shopping bags and out the door towards the parking lot. Unlocked the door with an automatic switch and hurried in it. Finally in the car " that damn guy was freaking me out… he's a stalker!" Sara said while Jessie and Brandi laughed with her. But as they were about to pull out someone knocked on their window frightening them. "Uhm…. Can I h-help you?" Jessie asked while slightly rolling down the window just enough so that the man could hear her. "yes uhm… im new in town and I was wandering if you could help me to get to 197 church rd?" he politely asked "y-yea its right down the road that way – she pointed down the road behind her- about 3 or 4 miles then you turn right and go until you get to the end of that road then turn right again and it should be somewhere down that road if im thinking of the right place, ok? Uhm anything else?" "no but thank you a lot" uh huh anytime" and she drove off.


End file.
